Aozora
"Alice, my Sugar... please stay pure. As pure as our little Sugar before the fate decided to play game with us..." ~Aozora to Alice, before she casts the spell to awaken Alice's demon blood in Fal Nerga Story: Aozora is a descendant of a sorcerer family in Elgaia. She is blessed by the power of water and ice since her early days, but she locked her power because she was bullied by the children around her. After her mother passed away, she moved to an orphanage, where she was raised as a meek girl until Tilith came and asked her to go to Grand Gaia. She relied to her power as a Summoner during her journey, because she thought that it was not the cause she was bullied in the past. However, after Mare abducted her only childhood friend, she realized that she needed more power in order to survive. She finally accepted her power after she defeated Mare in Agni Region, and since then, her power grows rapidly. After the events in Grand Quest 3, she marries her childhood friend and shortly afterwards, she was blessed with a daughter, whom she named after her partner's little sister, Alice. During Ishgria Arc, she explored the land with Paris and Alice, and joined with Seria and Lugina starting from Lem. After she found that her husband turned into "a bad guy" in Beiorg, which led to her miscarriage in Rakshult, she started to build a relationship with one of her Unit, out of desperation. Even so, she always told Alice that she shouldn't hate her father. Personality: Aozora is a cold, defensive young woman at first, but will melt if she deemed that the person is not harmful. She is also a serious and stubborn person during the early days of her journey. Her stubborness proced fatal when she was in Agni Region, where she got fatal injuries during her mission because she wanted to save her childhood friend as fast as possible. However, after she married, she changed into a warmer and cheerful person. She is also a compassionate young woman, proved by how she treated Mifa after he told Aozora about his past. During Ishgria Arc, she became distant again after her miscarriage, but when Bertz cornered her husband, she decided to throw away her doubt to her husband, and thus, standing beside her husband no matter what happens. Appearance During Grand Gaia Arc until Zamburg, she has beige skin and long, straight, sky-blue hair. At a point on Zamburg, she cut her hair short and she keeps that hairstyle until now. She also has blue eyes. Her height is about 160cm. In Grand Gaia, she wears a turquoise-and-blue tube dress, covered with blue muffler. The dress was tighten with a brown belt. She also wears blue boots and gloves. She tightens her hair with a blue bandanna. She also wears a necklace with waterdrop pendant. In Ishgria, she wears a black tube suit, covered with silver breastplate and blue one-sleeved mini dress. She als wears silver shoulder-protectors with metalic blue details, and a pair of black-and-blue gloves. She wears dark blue mini-boots, with silver details on her shanks. She keeps the necklace, only added her family photo inside the pendant, which is also a locket. Weapons and Powers: As a summoner, she wields a staff. The staff has turquoise hilt and a stylized wave made from metal with a blue gemstone in the middle of the "wave" detail. Before she entered Ishgria, she changed her staff into a new one. This staff has a stylized cross on the top, made by metal, with the colors of silver, dark blue, and gold. The cross is encircled by a golden "ring", and in the middle of the cross is a blue sapphire, encircled by silver color. The hilt of the staff is dark blue in color. As a Sorceress, Aozora can manipulate the power of water and ice. During her journey in Grand Gaia, she usually used her power to heal herself and building a barrier that surrounded her, reflecting enemies' attacks for a period of time. As she entered Ishgria, she has sharpened the ability to use offensive water and ice magics that she used to attack the enemies along the Units she summoned. She also has ability to talk with her Units, and she used this ability to dig some information about their past. As A Unit: As a unit, Aozora has the title "Blizzard Goddess", and focused on protection. She heals, mitigates, and purge ailments, all while giving damage to the enemies. Stats/Imps Lord, level 120 HP : 8100 (+1300) ATK : 2350 (+300) DEF : 2500 (+300) REC : 2900 (+500) Hit Count/DC: NA: 12/2 BB: 14/1 SBB: 16/1 UBB: 30/1 LS: Snow Blessing - 30% all parameters and negate ailments. ES: Icy Devotion - negates status ailments and boost def by 50%. BB: Feather Ice - 16 hit AoE water (250% modifier), mitigates 50% damage for 1 turn, cure status ailments and debuffs. SBB: Absolute Zero - 24 hit AoE water (450% modifier), mitigates 50% damage for 1 turn, heal (4000 + 20% healer's REC + 10 % target's REC), cures status ailments and debuffs, and negates them for 3 turns. UBB: Divine Purification - 30 hit AoE water (1000% DM), 75% mitigation for 3 turns, gradual heal 99k for 3 turns, and negates status ailments and debuffs for 3 turns. Category:CustomUnits Category:CustomCharacters